Seul et pourtant
by CometotheDarksidewehavecookie
Summary: Découvrons un Drago qui se cache dérrière une carapace, découvrons un Drago qui souffre bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer, découvrons sa vision à lui des relations amicales, découvrons ses piliers et murs fondateurs. OS


Hey, alors voilà ! Ma première publication, enfin après avoir tant lu d'histoire, je me lance. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, et si vous avez des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises je suis preneuse)  
>PS : J'ai vraiment essayé de faire attention à l'orthographe, mais cela doit encore être bourré de fautes, désolé par avance .<br>On se retrouve en bas…

CometotheDarksidewehavecookie

* * *

><p><span>Seul et pourtant…<span>

Elle était belle l'amitié, hein. Drago esquissa un faible sourire. Ils étaient partis, comme ça, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans un signe d'au revoir. Ou d'adieu. Ils étaient partis et lui était resté sur place. Ils avaient pris le train de la vie et avaient laissé Drago sur le quai. Même si jamais, il ne l'avouerait le prince déchu des Serpentards, l'avait en travers de la gorge. Pansy, sa mutine Pansy de toujours. Sa petite sœur de cœur, qui buvait son café serré mais ne supportait son thé sans deux sucres. Ses regards disant tous et rien à la fois. Son rire doux et mélodieux pourtant souvent moqueur, et occasionnellement jaune. Oui il arrivait bien souvent à Pansy de rire jaune. Jaune comme son imparfaite situation familiale. Jaune comme étant celle avec qui la si puissante famille Parkinson prendrait fin. Jaune comme un destin plus subit que choisi. Jaune comme cette erreur marquée au fer rouge sur son avant-bras gauche. Jaune comme les pleurs et noir songes de ses nuits blanches. Jaune comme le regret de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de se rebeller. Jaune comme ces stupides Griffondors. Ces même Griffondors qui prônaient l'acceptation de tous, l'entraide, la solidarité sauf de nous. Ces pauvres Griffondors convaincus de leurs idéaux. Ne voyant en nous que les petits cons de services.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant. Se rendaient-ils compte de leur aveuglement. Ils nous haïssaient sans jamais comprendre que nous nous haïssions encore plus. La haine. La haine de cette société qui nous étouffait, qui nous brulait, à lente flamme pour faire durer le supplice un peu plus longtemps. Cette même lente flamme qui de temps à autre, nous laissait sournoisement entre-apercevoir le paisible fleuve de la liberté, sans jamais nous laisser l'atteindre, pour un supplice un peu plus jouissif. À me reprendre Pansy, ma mutine Pansy riait jaune bien plus souvent qu'il n'y paraissait. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait mieux rire pour ne pas avoir à en pleurer. Aujourd'hui je lui dirais que Daphné avait beaucoup pleuré elle. Dans mes bras, ceux de Blaise, de Pansy ou encore Théo. Pleurer de dépit, d'un futur sans avenir. La toujours si parfaite petite sang pur Grengrass, les yeux rouges et bouffit reniflant comme pour ravaler sa peine. Ça non plus ces débiles de Griffondors ne le voyaient pas. Savaient-ils que Daphné avait un penchant pour les vieux films modues, et qu'elle ne quittait jamais Paris sans avoir fait des ricochets sur le canal Saint-Martin. Blaise m'a dit un jour après une énième crise de larmes de Daphné, « On ne pleure jamais tant que dans l'âge des espérances, mais quand on n'a plus d'espoir, on voit tout d'un œil sec, et le calme naît de l'impuissance. », D'Antoine de Rivarol avait-il cru bon d'ajouter.

Se doutait-il qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi raison qu'à ce moment-là. Daphné ne versa pas une larme devant le sortilège vert. En revanche Blaise oui. Elle pour qui battait son cœur depuis si longtemps. Blaise sorciers de sang pur et capable de citer Racine, Shakespeare, Sophocle comme personne, se retrouve muet devant une petite blonde un brin fou. 10 sur 10 à chaque oreille et toutefois sourd aux regards lourds de sens que les gens portaient sur lui et sa famille. Quand enfin le soir dans la tour d'astronomie, il baissait sa garde. Il pouvait être sûr de trouver en Théo, une main réconfortante. Théo et ses silences presque religieux. Théo et ses remarques acerbes. Théo et son incorrigible accent de Français qui faisait tellement rire Daphné. Théo et son penchant pour la photographie. Je me souviens de nos rires, lorsque nous regardions les photos enfin développées grâce à la salle sur demande qui se transformait en salle noire. Qui l'eut cru. Surement pas Dumbledore. Lui aussi ne voyait rien. Tous les soirs sauf une fois, nous nous retrouvions dans la salle sue demande. À boire et à fumer de l'alcool acheté au marché noir et caché sous le plancher de notre chambre à moi et les gars.

Je n'ai jamais trop su, quand venir à la salle était-il devenu si important. Ni quand boire et fumer le soir ne m'étaient devenu aussi vital. Mais c'est dans ces moments-là que nous nous sentions forts, jeunes et libres. Assez fort, pour envoyer valser le monde, assez jeunes pour y rester jusqu'à l'aube, et assez libre pour oser parler. C'est dans ces moments-là que nous nous sentions enfin normaux. Oui normaux, nous les traites, nous les enfants de mangemorts et futurs alliés de vous savez qui. Dire son nom m'était encore impossible. Non pas par peur, mais par colère. À cause de lui, j'avais tout perdu. Je les avais tous perdus. Puis le soleil pointait son nez, et nous redevenions prisonniers de cette jolie cage dorée qui se ressaierait chaque jour un peu plus. Nous redevenions prisonniers de notre propre personne. Cette enveloppe charnelle suffocante. Nous n'avons jamais connu le fond et la forme, le Yin et le Yang avec nous-mêmes. C'est sans doute ce qui a poussé cette jeune fille, une Serpentard, à commettre l'irréparable dans les toilettes du septième étage en cinquième année. Son nom ? D'une part, je ne m'en souviens pas et de l'autre part cela ne vous regarde pas. À l'école tout le monde le savait mais personne n'en parlait. Après tout cela ne faisait que confirmer la légendaire lâcheté de la maison vert et argent. Quand a eu lieu cet épisode, personne n'en parlait et pourtant il y a eu deux réactions différentes. La nôtre, celle des serpents. Puis la réaction des autres, du reste de l'école. Eux savaient, mais ne comprenaient pas et ne cherchaient pas à comprendre. Après tout qui se souciait des vils méchants de l'histoire. Quant à nous justement, on savait, on comprenait. Ce soir-là, ce fut l'exception de la tour d'astronomie. Ce soir-là, nous n'avons pas pris la peine de nous saouler en haut, au septième étage, mais sommes rester en bas, dans les cachots, avec les autres. Dans les cachots, sous le lac, comme pour lui dire un dernier au revoir.

Comme pour l'accompagner une dernière fois dans un voyage qui la mènerait six pieds sous terre. Comme pour nous faire à l'idée de notre futur plus ou moins proche. Certains de la maison suivraient ce même chemin à peu près deux années après le drame. Ce sera le cas d'eux. Ma famille de cœur, ma fratrie et avec eux nos soirées de débauches, nos discussions si futiles en cours, nos jeux et défis toujours plus audacieux au cours de l'année. Avec eux une partie de mon cœur et sans doute beaucoup plus. Théo me disait que j'étais parfois trop entier dans mes réactions, peu de gens le savaient je vous l'accorde. Se doutait-il de la véracité de ses propos. « tes forces sont bien diminuées » disait Arlequin à Iphicrate dans L'île des esclaves de Marivaux, encore un truc de Blaise. Oui moi aussi mes forces sont diminuées de moitié car moi aussi j'ai perdu une partie de moi ce jour-là. Ils sont partis, et ont emporté avec eux un bout de Drago.

Elle était belle l'amitié, hein. Oui, aussi singulière soit-elle, elle est le ciment de nos vies, le diamant de nos cœurs. Aujourd'hui même si tout dans la vie me rappelait et ravivait cette douleur dans la partie décharnée de mon cœur, je ne vivais pas seulement pour moi, mais pour eux. Je respirais enfin, je décidais enfin. J'étais physiquement plus seul que jamais, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi entouré et soutenu que maintenant. À travers cette vie que je menais, j'espérais sans cesse, leur rendre au centuple ce qu'ils m'avaient apportés durant nos années poudlariennes. Et qui font de moi ce que je suis. Ils n'étaient pas ma famille, ils ne m'avaient pas créé, éduquer et pourtant c'est grâce à eux qu'aujourd'hui encore je me construis.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, mon Pet et première OS sur le très mystérieux Drago Malefoy :)<br>Alors ? vos avis ?  
>j'arrête de suite le massacre où vous me donnez me seconde chance =D<p>

Biz, bonne soirée et surtout bonne semaine :)

CometotheDarksidewehavecookie


End file.
